


StarStruck

by jamesm97



Category: StarStruck (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Lydia are Twins, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Famous Stiles, Good Peter Hale, Guitarist Scott McCall, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Scott and Stiles are Roommates, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Singing, Star Struck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to admit he’s being doing this pop star thing ever since he was ten and he is never happier than when he’s on stage he doesn’t really care about the thousands of screaming fans he just loves to play. Lydia Argent hates Stiles Stilinski with a passion because her stupid twin sister Allison won't stop stalking the spazz.</p>
<p>Or the StarStruck movie AU nobody wanted set in the Teen Wolf Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarStruck

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching StarStruck and my brain related it to Stydia so naturally I had to write this sorry if it sucks

Stiles has to admit he’s being doing this pop star thing ever since he was ten and he is never happier than when he’s on stage he doesn’t really care about the thousands of screaming fans he just loves to play.

He smiles over to his guitarist and bff in the whole world as Scott starts the cords to the ending song he can’t believe he’s actually playing at the Staples Centre he’s fanboying so hard right now.

Oh Oh, yeah,  
Oh Oh, yeah,  
Oh Oh, yeah,  
Oh Oh

Stiles smirks when Scott and his back up singers finish and takes a breath before starting the song.

Every girl every boy  
They got your posters on their wall,

Yeah.

Photographs, autographs  
The minute you step out the door  
You will need the applause  
Papparazzi's hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar

Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Blvd  
Hear the crowd calling your name  
Yeah.  
Starstruck!  
Prepare to get  
Starstruck!  
Oh yeah

Climbing life, lookin' fly  
Perfect smiles,  
On the way to the limousine  
Yeah  
Everywhere first in line, VIP,  
Hanging out with celebrities  
Yeah

And all the pretty girls,  
They wanna date ya  
Trying to make you holler  
Holler

Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood blvd  
Hear the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Prepare to get.  
Starstruck!  
Oh right

Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck  
Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Yeah

As soon as you move  
They gonna talk about it.  
In the pic or the news  
They gonna talk about it.  
'Cause your on the A-list  
You better believe it,  
You better believe it.  
Yeah

Whatever you do  
(Whatever you do)  
Doesn't matter if is true  
'Cause your on the top 5  
And nothing can stop ya  
And nothing can stop ya!

Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Prepare to get.  
Starstruck!  
Oh yeah

“Thank you guys, you have all been amazing” Stiles shouts into the mic panting for breath bending down to grasp hands with the screaming girls almost crying.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“He’s so amazing” Allison sighs jumping onto the couch.

“I don’t see the attraction now Drake that is one fine specimen of a man”Lydia tells her for the fifth time standing in front of the TV where Star Struck news where giving the low down on Stiles performance yesterday.

“Lydia!” Allison yells.

“Oh sorry am I blocking your view of what’s his name?” She asks smirking.

“Yes now move it or loose it sister” Allison tells her making a supposed threatening motion with her fingers across her throat.

“Girls come on we don’t have time to mess around, we have a flight to catch in seven hours and your still not packed yet” Comes the frantic tones of Natalie Argent she’s rushing round the house fretting about every little detail about this trip its making her look really old.

“Oh my god in a few hours I will be in LA where Stiles lives, Oh my god what if he picks me up at the airport?” Allison says her voice turning high pitched and she immediately turns to the washing basket looking through the clothes for something suitable to take with her. 

“And why on earth would he pick you up?” Lydia snorts grabbing the OJ from the refrigerator.

“Because I’m an original member of his fan club I follow his minute by minute blog posts he follows me on Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat I have texted him like a thousands times that I will be in LA he’s obviously gonna be their for the big meeting duh” Allison tells her rolling her eyes.

“Is it to late for me to be an only child?” Lydia asks when her mother walks into the room looking worried.

“Yes like seventeen years too late, you would miss her if you guys weren’t twins” Her mother tells her a small smile fighting through the frantic worrying.

“Well then can I please stay home and give this trip a miss? She’s going to be unbearable when she doesn’t meet that stupid pop star” She asks actually screw that she begs because she doesn’t want to be anywhere near Allison when she finds out the famous Stiles Stilinski doesn’t know anything about Allison Argent.

Sometimes she hates having a twin sister, being an only child would be so much simpler.

“Nope not in this lifetime” Her mother tells her checking the passports are all on the kitchen counter for the seventeenth time.

“Why not?” Lydia moans she really hates this family sometimes.

“Because your grandmother hasn’t seen you in two years since she went and moved to LA she insisted that a retirement in LA would be what her old bones needed but now she expects us to visit her all the time its such a hassle, and if you think I’m going their without you so I can get belittled by my own mother about keeping her grand babies away from her then your seriously deluded” Her mom actually laughs at her like full forced belly laughter.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad she loves her grandmother she’s eccentric and has horrible taste in clothes and cars but she’s the most loving grandmother she could have hoped for.

And the fact that she sends them a thousand dollar cheque for every major Holiday is a bonus to. 

“Plus your seventeen which means you’ll end up throwing a house party which is a no go” Her dad comes behind her stealing her OJ and smirks at her he goes to say more but they are all shushed by Allison.

“God shut up its about Stiles” She tells them turning the TV up.

“The Fabulous Stiles Stilinski not only performed amazing at the awards show last night, he also picked up six music association awards as well just in time for his new Album Real me to drop double platinum, I caught up with everyone’s favourite pop star at the red carpet here’s what he had to say” The reported Braeden is all smiles and smirks and the way she speaks about him is like he’s an actual saint Lydia couldn’t help but snort.

On screen Stiles Stilinski is clutching all six music awards and smirking into the camera he keeps blinking in the blinding light of the paps taking pictures but he keeps a smile on his face anyway

“First of all I wanna say thank you guys so freaking much for buying my albums and coming to my concerts the fact that you guys spend so much money to come see someone like me blows my mind, you guys are the reason I love what I do erm you guys are the best freaking fans in the world thank you” his smile is so wide Lydia actually winces at the pain it must be causing him.

“He’s such an amazing person” Allison whispers nearly in tears.

“He’s definitely not amazing”Lydia snorts.

“Erm he is amazing and if you knew him like I knew him you wouldn’t dare say that” Allison tells her glaring at her for good measure.

“Hello dumb ass this is earth calling, we live in Michigan, you don’t know him” She tells her sister somehow she’s pissed for a reason she doesn’t know but ragging on Stiles to Allison always makes her feel better.

“But I do I know everything about him, I know where he works,eats, shops,surfs and parties”Allison tells her getting this dreamy look on her face Lydia just huffs and goes to pack her shit.

////////////////////////////////////

“Are you ready to party?” Scott asks him smirking pulling his car up to the Valet.

“Absolutely” Stiles smirks jumping out.

“Man you know out of all of your cars Angelina is my favourite” Scott smirks.

“Angelina? You named my cars?” Stiles smirks.

“Yeah I mean look at her, hey does that new Valet look a little shifty to you?” Scott asks the moment the man drives Angelina off to be parked.

“No Scotty” Stiles laughs Scott is always suspicious of people touching Stiles cars. 

“Come on Scotty let’s find you a real girl” Stiles laughs throwing his arms around his best friend.

“Oh wow now I know why we came here” Scott moans looking at the budding young starlet posing for photos with fans and signing autographs.”Look who it is Stiles Stilinski’s girlfriend Malia Tate I wonder what she’s doing here for guys night” Scott says out loud rolling his eyes.

“Hey sweetie” Malia smirks walking over to them kissing Stiles on the lips for a heated few seconds. “Stubby” She says in Scott’s direction.

“It’s Scotty or Scott” Scott moans making Stiles laugh.

“Whatever” Malia smirks.

“You look beautiful tonight” Stiles smirks.

“I know, Oh wait till you see what I’m wearing tomorrow” She tells her smirking.

“Tomorrow?” Stiles asks frowning.

“Tomorrow! My birthday, baby you promised you where going to sing!”Malia tells him pouting.

“Oh yeah absolutely I’m gonna be their” Stiles smiles grabbing her hand to pull her into the club.

“Wait!”Malia shouts pulling him back “Theirs something wrong” She pouts.

“Yeah your here for guys night” Scott says not bothering to lower his voice so Malia doesn’t hear.

Stiles just gives him a look.

“What it is supposed to be guys night out” Scott moans.

“Where are the paparazzi?” Malia asks pouting.

“Oh, you did not tweet again, did you?” Scott shouts he really hates Malia for some reason its weird because Scott loves everyone.

The moment she said it vans seemed to swoop in and from them photographers swooped out all swarming the three shouting their names and pointing the camera in their faces.

“Okay that’s enough gays back up!” Stiles shouts “Back up!” He roars again as one photographer shoves his camera inches from his nose.

When they don’t leave Stiles just grabs Malia and Scott and ushers them into the club he really hates that side of fame for god sake.

/////////////////////////////////////

“Oh you are so not invited” Allison tells her.

“What do you mean I’m not invited Allison? Its an all school dance” Lydia huffs out just because her sister is a cheerleader doesn’t mean she’s the head bitch in this place.

She has an IQ in the hundreds she can ruin her sisters popularity without breaking a sweat and she thinks she owns her.

She’s only a few minutes older and she acts like she’s thirty and Lydia’s two.

They had to go into Scott for the day because their mother was getting on their nervous.

Allison got roped into selling tickets.

“Yeah the operative word being dance babe you can’t even sway on the spot without looking like an idiot” Allison smirks and her and her best friend Erica burst out laughing like that was the funniest thing in the world.

“Don’t worry about my dancing skills I’m just going to cover it for the school paper” Lydia tells her, she remembers when she was head bitch in School then the school found out she was a genius and obviously people are threatened by brain power so Allison because the popular one.

“Oh” Allison smiles looking stupid now that she can’t stop Lydia from going to the dance.

“Are you taking your camera with out to LA?” Erica asks Allison cutting of Lydia’s next retort.

“Erica babe of course I am” Allison smirks.

“Because we still need pics of Stiles Stilinski” Erica sings in a singsong voice “Talking, walking, singing, dancing, moving, breathing”Erica tells her looking off into the distance.

How the hell are they so popular they are utter idiots at least when she was popular people only thought she was dumb “Why are you both so hung up on this guy?” Lydia asks motioning to Allison’s Ipad where her sister has pulled up an online scrap book filled of pictures with Stiles in.

“This guy?!” Erica shouts looking at Lydia with what can only be described as a death glare.

“Now you see what I have to live with” Allison motions to all of Lydia with a look of disgust on her face.

“You poor bastard, I couldn’t cope with a sister that hates on my batman I would have to kill her” Erica snarls.

“Little sister, when we go to LA you can play shuffleboard with Grandma, but I’m going to meet Stiles Stilinski” Allison tells her.

“Okay first your like three minutes older than me and second shuffleboard isn’t that bad actually and third Stiles Stilinski doesn’t know you exist so lets get real you can stalk him all you want doesn’t mean he knows who you are” Lydia smirks.

“I would definitely have to kill her” Erica murmurs.

“Just for my own sick curiosity just how do you manage to track him down?” Lydia asks genuinely interested in how Allison will find her way around a massive city she’s never been to before.

“Oh that’s easy we’ve mapped out his movements everyday for the past eighteen months” Erica smirks pulling up an identical app on her phone to to show a little map with a blinking light saying Stiles Stilinski.

“I will know where Stiles is every second of every day” Allison smirks. “And by the time we leave for LA he will be having his daily meeting with his managers” Allison tells her.

“Have you guys actually bugged his phone?” Lydia asked eyes fixed on the red blinking dot.

“Of course not the dot moves on its own based on the places where we know he’s going to be” She tells her rolling her eyes and walking away sighing over Stiles Stilinski.

If she ever meets this kid she’s gonna punch him right in the dick for making her life so fucking hard.

//////////////////////////////

“He’s late” Stiles hears his mother in law says he’s at the top of the stairs and he can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Oh he’ll be up in a bit” His dad tells her and Stiles can hear the smile in his voice.

“You need to manage him better” Melissa tells his father.

“Hello we both manage him” John tells her.

“Yeah well he needs to know oppurtuinities like this don’t come everyday he’s been working up to this since he was a child” Melissa tells his dad making him pause on his decent down the stairs.

“Trust me he knows, He’s not a kid” John tells her making Stiles smile.

“You what’s up Daddio” Stiles smirks coming from the stairs.

“Your late” Melissa tells him trying hard to put on her stern business face.

“Sorry mom” Stiles smirks kissing her on the cheek it always makes Melissa beam when he calls her mom.

“How you doing son?” John asks pulling Stiles into a massive bare hug.

“Great just excited”Stiles smiles.

“Oh honey, you could have cleaned up a little bit” Melissa tells him fussing over his clothes.

“What? I’m totally clean” Stiles tells her pulling up his arms to sniff at his recently showered skin and clean clothes.

“He looks like a street kid not a movie star”Melissa tells John.

“He looks fine. Just be yourself Stiles” John smirks at Stiles then at his frantic wife.

Melissa goes to say more but the sound of the doorbell stops her and she lets out a little meep.

“He’s here” She says running to the door.

“This is it bud your chance at what you’ve always wanted” John tells him straightening his tie smirking.

It’s times like these that he really regrets asking his father and Melissa to be his managers.

Sure he wanted them to have a comfy amount of money to live on but they wouldn’t ever accept money if he just gave it to them, but from the point that they became his managers its been business twenty four seven.

Its like he gave up parents to gain two bosses who constantly smothered him about his image and what he’s doing.

“Peter please come in” Melissa can be heard opening the door and ushering in their guest.

“Melissa, John” Peter beams when he sees Stiles dad and rushes to shake John’s hand. “This place is amazing it took me like ten minutes to get up the drive way, you have a lovely home” Peter says to Melissa and his dad.

“Actually its not ours its Stiles place” John smiles “We just kinda work here” He laughs.

“Hi” Stiles smiles offering his hand.

“Stiles Stilinski, its a true pleasure my daughters are massive fans” Peter tells him.

“Wow that’s so nice” Stiles smiles ushering him into the sitting room.

“That is amazing I love the pictures Rock and Roll, Hello Cleveland” Peter says pointing to a picture of stiles with his guitar he attempts a bad British accent that Melissa and his father laugh at.

“Oh we got this album at the house” Peter says pointing to the picture frame of Stiles newest album. “I’m not ashamed to say I know all the songs off by heart they absoloutly love you and blast your music all the time” Peter smirks.

“Wow that must get annoying for you” Stiles smirks laughing when everyone else does.

“Lets get right to the point, I’ve been watching you and as creepy as that sounds I mean it in a good way, I’m liking what I’m seeing your a talented, talented kid you sing you dance I hope you can act” Peter tells him looking at him expecting an answer.

“My acting teacher said I could” Stiles smiles.

“Good because I really like you for this movie” Peter tells him.

Melissa lets out a small victory cry and Stiles smiles “Thank you! Sir coming from you its such an honour to work with someone like you, your movies are amazing..” Stiles goes to ass kiss a little more but he’s cut of by Peters but.

“But my people don’t necessarily agree with me, you see all they see is a spoiled brat who likes to tangle with the paparazzi” Peter tells him pulling out a rolled up newspaper with the picture of him looking angry last night pushing the paparazzi man away.

Shit he thinks.

His father scoffs and Stiles still can’t think of what to say.

“Mr Hale you know how the tabloids are they manipulate those photos to make them look much worse they’ve done it before and they will do it again” His father tells him.

“I get it, I really do all I’m saying kid is that a chance like this comes around once in a lifetime, and I want to give you the shot but you have to prove that your a serious and committed actor to be” Peter tells him.

“How do I do that exactly?” Stiles asks.

“On Monday I am going to meet with all my people and try and sell them on you in the meantime all I need you to do is keep your face out of the tabloids, no press at all good or bad okay?” Peter asks.

“I can do that” Stiles smiles.

“In fact stay home”Peter tells him laughing.

“Thank you sir I appreciate it” Stiles smiles standing up to shake Peters hand.

//////////////////////////////

Why the hell is Allison humming Party in the USA as they land at LAX? Honestly she has the weirdest sister she really hopes she gets lost in this city so they can leave with out her when they go home on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my little drabble haha I don't know why I wrote this tbh


End file.
